Ultimate Baby Einstein Wiki:List of Baby Einstein Videos
Here's a list of all of the BE videos. The videos have their release dates. These do NOT include Discovery Kits or their DVD counterparts. Independent (1996-1999) # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery = March 16, 1996 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun = February 8, 1997 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival = February 7, 1998 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure = April 16, 1998 # Baby WestWorld - Sensory Adventure = January 16, 1999 # Baby Haydn Musical Celebration October 31, 1999 Fhe Kids (1999-2002) # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry = August 14, 1999 # Baby Newton: All About Shapes = June 15, 2000 # Baby Van Gogh: World Of Colors = August 19, 2000 # Baby Santa's Music Box = November 4, 2000 # Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals = July 28, 2001 # Baby Dolittle: World Animals = November 17, 2001 # Baby Vivaldi = January 26, 2002 # Baby Dolittle = March 16, 2002 Season 2 (2002-2005) # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water = November 25, 2002 # Baby Einstein: Numbers Nursery = December 31, 2002 # Baby Galileo: Discovering The Sky = August 9, 2003 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm = September 24, 2003 # Zoo Animals = March 20, 2004 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe = August 10, 2004 # Baby Noah: Animal Expedition = October 26, 2004 # Baby Monet: Discovering The Seasons = March 8, 2005 # Baby Wordsworth: First Words - Around The House = July 19, 2005 # Meet the Orchestra: First Instruments = September 30, 2005 # On the Go: Riding, Sailing, and Soaring = October 25, 2005 Season 3 (2006-2009) # Baby's Favorite Places: First Words - Around Town = July 25, 2006 # Baby's First Moves = October 24, 2006 # My First Signs = March 13, 2007 # Discovering Shapes: Circles, Squares and More = July 24, 2007 # Lullaby Time = October 23, 2007 # Baby First Sounds: Discoveries For Little Ears = March 11, 2008 # World Animal Adventure = March 31, 2009 # World Music = October 31, 2009 Season 4 (2010-2017) # Remade Neighborhood Animals = July 24, 2010 # Remade World Animals = November 23, 2010 # Baby’s First Math = February 14, 2012 # Busch Gardens Voyage = June 18, 2012 # Bowser Jr.'s Lullaby = November 25, 2012 # Baby Cat’s First Words = December 17, 2012 # Cedar Park Adventure = January 16, 2013 # Baby Handel's Water Music = January 1, 2015 # Neptune’s Sea Shapes = March 17, 2015 # Baby Yak’s Alphabet = June 26, 2015 # World Instruments = April 8, 2016 # Hershey Park Adventure = October 18, 2016 # Baby Gumbo: World of Things = June 26, 2017 # Cheers To 21 Years = September 19, 2017 # Art Time Classics Video Version = December 29, 2017 Season 5 (2018 present) # Feel the Beat: Discover Music = March 13, 2018 # Baby WestWorld 2 - Shapes in Motion = June 10, 2018 # Discovering The Colors: Red, Yellow, Blue, And More = July 17, 2018 # On Map Travel = October 23, 2018 # Baby Dolittle: Extinct Animals = November 25, 2018 # Baby Einstein - Music Box Orchestra March 12, 2019 # Baby's First Words July 16, 2019 Category:Templates Category:Videos